


Le sauvetage extra-spatial

by aniwa_blue



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Humor, Slow Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aniwa_blue/pseuds/aniwa_blue
Summary: Eyeball et Aquamarine sauvent Jasper des Crystals Gems. Mais elles ne sont pas à leur bout de leur peine, quand un chasseur de gemme passera, possédant Lapis Lazuli, et bien décidé à aller chercher les autres gemmes rebelles sur Terre. Jasper ne laissera pas la moitié de Malachite entre d’autres mains que les siennes… Mais apprendra-t-elle enfin ce qu’est la véritable fusion et la paix d’esprit?





	1. Chapitre 1: Une Jasper en vue

**Author's Note:**

> « Warning : Je sais que les gemmes n’ont pas de sexe, mais comme j’en discutais avec d’autres femmes, les voices actors et leurs apparences est souvent féminine. Alors, je parlerais au Elle pour toutes les gemmes, excepté Steven, cela va sans dire…! »  
> OC, romance, fusion, humour, feeling, drama et bien d’autres…! Un peu d’OOC, c’est plus drôle…!

Chapitre 1 : Une Jasper en vue!  
La brise soufflait légèrement sur la plage.  
La maison juché sur cette falaise, à l’extrémité de Beach City, semblait calme, paisible, silencieuse…  
C’était le moment que les envahisseurs décidèrent d’envahir la demeure des Crystales Gem.  
Ruby prit un caillou sur la plage, fit des tourniquets avec son bras et lança la pierre à travers la fenêtre. Aquamarine sourcillant en volant à sa suite, la Ruby avec sa gemme à la place de son œil courant en baissant la tête. Elles regardèrent par la vitre pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne avant que la Ruby passe par le trou dans la vitre.  
-… Pourquoi ne pas être rentrer par la porte, tout simplement…? râla Aquamarine, croisant les bras alors que la gemme rouge lui ouvrait la porte, reprenant son souffle.  
-Les empreintes…! Il ne faut pas qu’on laisse de trace de notre passage! rappela Eyeball, Topaz baissant les épaules pour passer.  
Elle regarda la vitre endommagée, sourcillant, ne comprenant pas tout à fait la logique de la Ruby, mais hocha les épaules. Aquamarine avait déjà trouver la pierre de téléportation, essayant de l’actionner en tapant ses talons dessus, avant de sauter sur place, rageant.  
-Mais quelle technologie archaïque! C’est bien beau de rentrer en douce dans cette maison, mais si on n’arrive pas à rentrer dans leurs quartiers généraux, on ne trouvera jamais Jasper…! commenta-t-elle, Eyeball serrant les poings.  
La Gemme avait fait tout le voyage d’Homeworld, supportant le caractère vaniteux de la gemme bleu et celui taciturne de la gemme jaune. Normalement, seulement les deux gemmes auraient suffit pour ce genre de mission. Excepté qu’elle connaissait plus intimement les Crystals Gemmes.  
Elle fit signe à Aquamarine de se pousser, cette dernière lui tenant tête avant d’obtempérer, elle-même trouvant ridicule de sauter sur une pierre pour l’activer. Ruby inspira profondément, nerveuse, mais s’installa au centre du piedestale, les yeux sur la porte. La pierre rouge dans l’étoile s’illumina et la porte s’ouvrit, les deux autres gemmes d’Homeworld n’en croyant pas leurs yeux.  
-… Qu’est-ce que tu as fait…? demanda Topaz, Aquamarine étant trop orgueilleuse pour avouer que tout ceci la dépassait.  
-Il y a une Ruby dans leur équipe… Comme nous avons toutes la même apparence, la même empreinte et la même essence, leur système ne peut faire la différence entre une Ruby ou une autre…, commenta calmement Eyeball, secrètement rassurée que son idée aille fonctionner.  
Elles rentrèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre, semblant avoir été fait dans le cœur d’un volcan. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante…!  
Aquamarine s’éventant le visage avant de regarder autour d’elle, trouvant l’aménagement assez simplet.  
Il y avait un punching ball, des bandeaux rouges alignés sur trois crochets au mur. Mais ce qui régnait vraiment dans la chambre, c’était une peinture gigantesque, de deux mètres carrés, d’une Saphir, une expression douce et aimable au visage, irradiant de lumière et d’innocence.  
-… Cette Ruby manque vraiment de personnalité…! fit remarquer Aquamarine, sourcillant, Eyeball n’osant rien dire, regardant au sol.  
Si elle savait que dans ses quartiers, il n’y avait rien, sauf un chiffon pour nettoyer sa gemme et deux couteaux pour jouer au poignard avec Army.  
Topaz caressa la peinture.  
-Qu’elle est jolie…, avoua-t-elle, la Ruby grimaçant.  
-Elle fait partie des traites… La Ruby a comme coutume de fusionner fréquemment avec elle…!  
-Beurk! C’est dégoûtant…! s’écria Aquamarine en se couvrant la bouche, Ruby semblant partager son idée, Topaz rougissant.  
Elle entendit soudain quelque chose, comme un rire.  
-… Nous ne sommes pas seule…! déclara-t-elle, les deux autres petites gemmes sursautant.  
Elles se cachèrent derrière ses jambes, Topaz fouillant la chambre pour trouver un endroit pour se cacher.  
Enfin, elle retira le cadre et se cacha derrière. Trois secondes plus tard, Amethyst rentra dans la pièce, soupirant, ayant couru.  
-Bon, où est le… Ah ha! s’écria-t-elle, Ruby essayant de se faire toute petite derrière la cheville de Topaz, Aquamarine croisant les droits, Topaz fermant les yeux, rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Le voilà!  
Amethyst prit simplement le Punching Ball avant de siffloter.  
-Garnet ne verra rien… Elle ne peut que venir ici que quand elle défusionne et Hé hé…! Séparez ses deux-là, c’est quasiment aussi plausible que Steven rate une épisode de « Crying Breakfeast Friend »!  
La Crystal Gemme s’en alla, les trois gemmes attendirent longtemps avant de sortir de leurs cachettes.  
-… Elles ne sont pas toutes parties? souffla Ruby, livide, Aquamarine grimaçant.  
-Avec Topaz fusionné, nous ne courrons aucun risque…! Enfin, presque rien! Rose Quartz est toujours à Homeworld, mais ces gemmes rebelles sont quand même une plaie…! commenta Aquamarine, Topaz remettant délicatement son cadre à sa place, avant de se tourner vers sa commandante.  
-… Alors… Qu’est-ce qu’on fait…? On était pas sensé chercher la guerre… Juste récupérer Jasper…! expliqua la gemme jaune, Ruby se caressant le menton, réfléchissant.  
-… Si nous y allions juste à nous deux… Nous sommes petites, nous ne nous ferons pas facilement voir…  
-Hum-hum, bien pensé… Et même si tu manques de force de frappe, tu devrais pouvoir briser quelques serrures, si Jasper est dans un coffre fort… Sinon, avec mes pouvoirs, j’immobilise l’impertinente qui nous surprend, et on fait un replie stratégique ici… Topaz! Je comptes sur toi pour surveiller nos arrières! Si qui que se soit passe par cette chambre, tu l’assommes! Mais je t’interdis de briser une gemme…, expliqua Aquamarine, comme la chef du groupe qu’elle était…  
… ou qu’elle souhaitait être.  
Ruby ne comprit pas bien sa dernière remarque et n’osa pas soulever le pourquoi, avançant derrière elle, profitant qu’elle soit plus petite et fugace pour explorer les lieux en hauteurs.  
Ils visitèrent une salle remplie de bric à braque terrien, des immondices à leurs yeux. Ils se pincèrent le nez en avancèrent jusqu’à la seconde salle. Des plates formes fontaines. Partout.  
-Mouillé! Je déteste être mouillé…! chiala Eyeball, Aquamarine riant d’elle en faisant quelques pas de danse, avant de lui envoyer avec le bout de son pied quelques gouttelettes. Grrrr…!  
-Allez, Ruby…! Visiblement, les trésors de ses rebelles sont ailleurs…! commenta la petite gemme bleu, volant vers l’étage supérieur.  
Ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle remplie de bulles, la plupart rose, recelant plusieurs gemmes. Ruby écarquilla les yeux, altérée.  
-… Rose ne tuait pas ses ennemis…? réalisa-t-elle, tombant à genoux.  
-La peste! Elle les a tous gardés prisonniers…! s’écria Aquamarine, dégoûtée, se demandant ce que pouvait faire Rose et les rebelles à ses gemmes.  
Elle en libéra un au hasard et il se reforma la minute suivante. Les deux petites gemmes grimacèrent en voyant un monstre, une gemme altérée, à moitié formé, bavant et essayant de les mordre.  
-Derrière moi! s’écria Eyeball, matérialisant un gant rouge sur son poing droit, avant de balancer un direct dans la bête fonçant sur eux.  
Le monstre fit POUF! et la gemme tomba au sol, Aquamarine la dévisageant, avant de grimacer.  
-Brise-la! ordonna-t-elle, la Ruby sursautant.  
-…? Mais tu as dit à Topaz…?  
-Je n’ai rien contre brisé des gemmes altérées, encore moins celle de mes ennemis! Mais je préfère être là pour le spectacle…! fit Aquamarine, les mains sur les hanches, Eyeball sentant son estime pour la jeune femme descendre d’un coup.  
« … Sadique… » songea-t-elle, avant d’avec son poing toujours ganté, frappé et brisé la gemme.  
Eyeball ne ressentit pas le moindre remord, se doutant que la gemme que cette chose avait été dans le passé n’aurait jamais pu revenir à son état propre. C’était tout simplement cruel de les laisser dans cette état corrompu. Une mort rapide, sans douleur, ça, c’était un vrai cadeau…  
Visiblement, Rose et ses sbires n’étaient pas capables de la moindre empathie…!  
-Qu’est-ce que…?  
Les deux petites gemmes se tournèrent et Eyeball ne crut pas son œil. Le gamin, juste là, avec son sac de croustille.  
Aquamarine l’immobilisa avec sa baguette, Steven écarquillant les yeux, Eyeball sortant son poignard.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici?! Je t’ai emmenée personnellement sur Homeworld! C’est pourtant impossible que tu ailles pu réussir à voler un vaisseau pour revenir sur cette planète…! s’écria Aquamarine, mais ayant juste peur que ses patrons apprennent son manque de vigilance, pense qu’elle était responsable d’une quelconque manière à la fuite de Rose Quartz et la punisse.  
-Je me fiches de savoir ce que tu fais là, Rose Quartz…! Tu m’as échappé, la dernière fois… Tu m’as laissé dérivé dans l’espace… N’importe quel opposant aurait eu la décence de me détruire…!  
-Eyeball… Aquamarine… Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici? On peut s’expliquer…! Et… qu’est-ce qu’il y a à vos pieds? demanda Steven, voyant des morceaux brillants.  
-On a détruite un de tes prisonniers, une gemme corrompue…! Malgré les rumeurs qui courent sur mon dos, j’ai du cœur…! se vanta Aquamarine, Steven se prenant le visage, pleurant.  
-Non…! On aurait pu la sauver…! On attendait de trouver une manière de le ramener, de tous les ramener dans…!  
-Une gemme incapable de guérir la gangrène dans sa gemme n’est pas digne de vivre…! C’est encore plus charitable de la détruire avant qu’elle ne perde la tête…! s’écria Eyeball, s’avançant et soulevant son poignard pour frapper Steven.  
-Hum-hum! Je n’ai rien dit jusque-là… Mais tu comptes vraiment l’attaquer…? Tu ne penses pas que Jasper voudrait être celle qui détruise l’individu qui a détruit son diamant…? demanda Aquamarine, perspicace, Eyeball écarquillant son œil unique avant de grimacer.  
-… Très bien…! Trouvons Jasper et laissons-la te régler ton compte, Rose! s’écria la Ruby, lâchant le collais de Steven, avant de se tourner vers le plafond.  
Elle observa toutes les bulles, se concentrant, avant de voir celle qu’elle espérait tant. Une gemme orange, des éclats rouges, comme marbrée, triangulaire, forte, solide…  
Elle n’hésita pas, elle tourna son bras tenant toujours son couteau et lança son arme, brisant la bulle et s’élança pour rattraper la gemme de Jasper, indemne. Elle ne pesait presque rien dans ses mains mais Eyeball se sentait irradiée de chaleur, tellement elle était émue d’être si proche de son héroïne.  
-Oh…! Je dois admettre, tu sais visée, pour un cyclope…! commenta Aquamarine, avant de marcher vers la sortie, emmenant Steven avec elle, immobilisé par sa baguette.  
La Ruby la suivant et ils arrivèrent sans encombre jusqu’à la chambre de la Ruby des Crystals Gem. Topaz était agenouillé, en très de dessiner un autoportrait, s’appliquant. Aquamarine posa son pied sur son dessin, grimaçant.  
-On lève le camp! Et tu n’as vraiment aucune imagination? Tu pourrais au moins dessiner un truc originale! Cette porte, tient! commenta la petite gemme bleu, la Ruby serrant les poings alors que Topaz baissait les yeux.  
-… Ça suffit…  
-Hum? fit Aquamarine, Eyeball mettant la gemme de Jasper dans son chandail avant de gifler la petite gemme.  
Steven fut libéré sur le coup mais il resta immobile, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait.  
-Elle est une gemme, comme toi! Je comprends les gens à Homeworld de maltraité les Rubys, mais que tu dégrades sans cesse Topaz alors qu’elle ne t’a jamais fait le moindre mal, malgré la différence de taille… C’est quoi ton problème?!  
-J’ai pas de problème! Mais tu vas en avoir, Ruby, si tu oses me parler encore une fois sur ce ton! C’est moi la dirigeante de cette mission! Si j’échoue à amener la gemme de Rose Quartz à Homeworld, je ne vaudrais plus rien aux yeux de mon diamant! Et tu ne vaudra encore moins si on apprend que tu as frappé ton supérieur, que tu as laissé tes camarades dans l’espace pour sauver ta propre peau…!  
-Tu ne vaudras plus rien si je te fais perdre ta forme physique! s’énerva Eyeball, Topaz les séparant, fermant les yeux.  
-… Vous avez toutes les deux très mauvais caractères… Mais nous avons Rose, nous avons Jasper… Si on discutait de vos différents dans le vaisseau…? demanda Topaz, les deux petites gemmes se dévisageant méchamment avant de croiser les bras.  
-… Ça me va…! avoua la Ruby.  
-Moi aussi! Mais c’est bien parce que je suis sensée et que je ne laisse jamais mes faibles sentiments mettre en danger une mission…! commenta Aquamarine.  
Steven pensa seulement à ce moment à s’enfuir mais Topaz l’attrapa et le mit sur son épaule.  
-Non… S’il-te-plaît…! pria Steven, grimaçant.  
-Ne le laisse plus t’influencer…! s’écria Aquamarine sans lever les yeux, Topaz hochant la tête.  
-… Plus? murmura Eyeball, Aquamarine grimaçant.  
-… Disons que quand j’ai capturer pour la dernière fois Rose… Cette peste avait quasiment convaincu Topaz de se rebeller, à son tour…  
-La vipère! N’écoute rien de ce qu’elle te dit, Topaz! Tu es plus forte qu’elle…! commenta la Ruby, Topaz rougissant.  
Elle avait aimée être défendu, mais elle se doutait que Ruby s’intéressait à elle seulement parce qu’elle était forte et grande, tout ce qu’elle n’était pas. Un peu le pourquoi aussi pourquoi Aquamarine était bête et méchante avec elle. Aucune des deux gemmes ne l’aimaient vraiment pour elle…  
Une voix intérieur lui assura « Moi, je t’aime… » Elle ignorait laquelle des deux Topaz qui la formait avait parler, peut-être les deux en même temps, mais c’était réconfortant, de penser que sa camarade l’aimait, comme elle l’aimait en retour…  
Elle sourit calmement, se rendant au vaisseau, Steven commença à crier.  
-Il faudrait pas le baillonner? demanda Aquamarine.  
-Il n’y a personne dans la maison…! Nous…! commença Ruby, passant la porte, avant de voir un lion rose dans leurs chemins, barrant la porte avec son corps.  
Il grogna, montrant ses larges dents, mais Aquamarine l’immobilisa avec son ruban-baguette. Eyeball passa à côté, ouvrant la porte, Steven continuant à crier.  
-Lion! Ne lui faites pas de mal!  
-On se fiche de ton chien, Rose…! Nous n’en avons qu’après toi…! commenta Aquamarine, Eyeball la laissant passé par la porte, mais elle s’immobilisa, quelqu’un sur la plage leur barrant la route.  
-… Garnet! s’écria Steven en se contorsionnant et la voyant par la vitre craqué de son salon, souriant.  
-Une fusion! C’est une fusion! s’énerva Aquamarine en se prenant la tête, volant au-dessus de la maison, Ruby sortant à sa suite, mais ne stressant pas.  
-Une fusion VS une fusion… Tu es prête, Topaz? demanda Ruby, l’énorme gemme jaune sortie, lui lançant Rose sur sa tête, Eyeball l’attrapant et le maintenant contre son ventre, l’étouffant.  
-Je pourrais avoir besoin d’un support aérien…! commenta Topaz, Aquamarine ravalant sa salive mais hochant la tête.  
-Elle ne devrait pas tant poser de problème… Ce n’est quand même qu’une Ruby et une Saphir! s’écria Aquamarine en hochant les épaules, Garnet qui se mettait en pause de combat se fixa.  
« … Comment savent-ils?! » se demandèrent Garnet et Steven à l’unisson, avant de remarquer le sourire supérieur de Eyeball. « Oh, dammit! »  
Topaz fit apparaître son sceptre, l’expression toujours taciturne empêchant à Garnet de savoir ce qu’elle avait en tête, si elle allait jouer la défense ou l’attaque. La Fusion de la terre décida de jouer à l’offensive, sachant qu’au moins cette fois-ci, elle n’avait pas d’humains emprisonnés dans son corps…  
Topaz était forte et rapide, mais Eyeball réalisa que Garnet était plus rapide, adroite et surtout, elle prévoyait quasiment les attaques de son opposante. Sans sa lance, Topaz aurait été en désavantage. Eyeball aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour aider, mais il devait tenir Rose en place, protéger Jasper.  
Elle pourrait se reformer d’une seconde à l’autre et la Ruby regrettait de l’avoir mit dans son uniforme, craignant une situation embarrassante.  
« Vivement qu’on quitte cette planète…! » songea-t-il, Aquamarine volant, tentant de pointer Garnet avec sa baguette mais Garnet était trop rapide.  
Elle craignait d’emprisonner la mauvaise gemme, en plus, et ça l’empêchait d’agir.  
Alors Garnet réussit à faire lâcher l’arme de son opposante, mais Topaz attrapa ses deux poings. Elles se poussèrent et se dévisagèrent avant que la gemme d’Homeworld se râcle la gorge.  
-… Je sais que ce n’est pas vraiment le moment… Mais en fouillant dans votre base… Cette peinture… Je ne peux m’empêcher de dire… Saphir, tu es vraiment superbe…! expliqua Topaz, rougissant légèrement.  
Garnet fixa et lâcha les mains de Topaz, reculant, rougissant.  
-… De quoi parles-tu…? demanda Garnet, Steven observant, les lèvres en O, Eyeball suant.  
« Mais qu’est-ce que fait Topaz?! C’est pas le moment! »  
Aquamarine voyait par contre dans le trouble de la fusion un moment de faiblesse et l’immobilisa avec sa baguette.  
-Hé hé hé…! De quoi elle parle? De presque rien! Excepté un tableau assez large pour cacher le corps de Topaz, surdimensionné d’une petite Saphir…! Mignonne, peut-être, mais qui a vraiment besoin d’une telle peinture pour se rappeler de quelqu’un…? D’autant plus quand elle fusionne avec elle tout le temps…! Ah ha ha ha…!  
Garnet était plus rouge que violet, et Steven aurait eu envie de rire, s’il n’était toujours pas captif.  
-Bon, allons-nous…! commença Ruby, avant que fouet le saisisse par en arrière.  
-HÉ! Qui est le guignole qui a pénétré dans le temple et…?! OH BON SANG! s’écria Amethyst, ayant tirer la Ruby étrangère dans la maison et voyant Steven contre lui.  
Amethyst grimaça, arracha Steven d’Eyeball, prit cette dernière par la taille et l’envoya voltigé par la fenêtre, alors que Topaz amenait le vaisseau à leur niveau.  
Ruby rentra littéralement dans la porte du vaisseau, Aquamarine ne voyant qu’un éclair rouge et elle ricana.  
-Maintenant, nous avons Jasper ET votre chef…! Alors, moisissez-bien sur cette planète…! Bye bye…! s’écria Aquamarine, rentrant en dernière dans le vaisseau.  
Ils décollèrent presque aussitôt, Garnet pestant une fois qu’elle eut le contrôle de ses actions, mais Steven et Amethyst ne tardèrent pas de sortir.  
-Yo, Garnet! Qu’est-ce que ces clowns voulaient? demanda Amethyst, Garnet fonçant et prenant Steven dans ses bras.  
-Steven! Tu vas bien?! Elles ne t’ont pas fait mal?  
-N-non… Elles… Elles ont pris Jasper…? expliqua Steven, souriant nerveusement.  
-… Ah? Et pis quoi? Si elles ne reviennent pas avec, tant mieux…! s’écria Amethyst, Garnet déposant Steven au sol, soupirant.  
-Et alors… Quel est cette histoire de tableau de Saphir…? Hummmmm?  
La minute suivante, Garnet n’était plus une fusion et Ruby était recroquevillé au sol, rouge de honte, Saphir tentant de la calmer.  
-Allons… Tu aurais du m’en parler…, expliqua-t-elle, ayant prévue qu’ils puissent venir pour prendre Jasper.  
Elle s’était préparé à se battre… Mais cette histoire de tableau, que Topaz la trouve jolie… En plus de l’embarassé, Ruby s’était mis à être jaloux et était mort de gêne que son secret éclate au grand jour. Cela l’avait empêcher d’agir et ils étaient partis pour de bon.  
Heureusement qu’Amethyst aille été là…  
Saphir n’en voulait pas du tout à Ruby. Elle s’en voulait de ne pas être capable d’encore voir toute les possibilités, même ses pouvoirs avaient des limites.  
Elle se doutait par contre que les gemmes seraient mécontentes d’être partis sans Steven.

-QUOI?! Rose n’est pas là?!  
-L’Amethyst m’a arrêter…! Elle m’a lancée et tu ne m’as même pas demandé si j’allais bien, tu fais comme si tout était correct et tu lances les moteurs! s’énerva la Ruby, Topaz se prenant la joue, mal à l’aise.  
-La seule ici qui ne soit pas une parfaite incompétente, au finale, c’est toi, Topaz! Excellent, cette tactique pour déstabilisé la fusion! Complimentée l’une d’entre elle! AH! Quelle idée…! s’écria la petite gemme bleue, pour essayer de changer les idées de la Ruby de leur faute commune.  
Topaz préféra garder le silence, rougissant, n’ayant voulu que dire ce qu’elle pensait de la Saphir. Elle aurait bien souhaité qu’une personne soit sincère envers elle, qu’une gemme la complimente… comme son autre Topaz…!  
Eyeball soupira avant d’étirer son col et retirer la gemme de Jasper de sur elle.  
-Notre mission était de récupérer Jasper… Et si on nous demande si on a croisé des rebelles…, commença Eyeball, un sourire en coin.  
-… On leur dira qu’on a rien vu! Et je ne dirais pas que tu m’as brutalisé…! expliqua Aquamarine, hochant la tête.  
-Et moi, je ne dirais pas que tu es invivable pour tous tes collègues de mission…! complémenta la Ruby, trouvant par-là un bon arrangement.  
La Jasper se mit à briller et les trois gemmes se levèrent, restant à une distance respectueuse, curieuse et nerveuse.  
-Jasper…! fit Eyeball, son œil brillant.  
La gemme se mit à se reformer, grognant, ses bras et ses jambes se matérialisant. Eyeball cessa de sourire quand les couleurs de Jasper arrivèrent, une coloration incorrect marquant son visage, ses épaules, ses mains… Aquamarine comprit qu’elle avait été corrompu, mais sûrement aurait-elle hurler si elle avait vu sa forme initiale. Car Jasper avait réussit en partit à se régénérer, mais pas entièrement… Elle était trop brisée à l’intérieur d’elle-même pour guérir complètement…  
Elle resta assise, haletante, levant la tête et voyant en premier lieu une Ruby, l’énorme Topaz… puis une tache bleu avec une robe.  
Elle grommela et se leva mais chancelant.  
-Jasper…! s’écria Eyeball, s’avançant et lui prenant la main, Jasper s’accotant momentanément sur son épaule, étourdie, avant de se resaisir.  
-Je… J’ai… Où suis-je…?  
-Je suis Aquamarine, voici Topaz… Et la petite, c’est Ruby… Nous sommes une escouade de sauvetage qui a été jusque sur Terre pour te récupérer… Tu es chanceuse d’être un soldat si prisée et appréciée de ton diamant…! commenta Aquamarine sur un ton supérieur.  
-Que… Les rebelles…?! demanda presque aussitôt Jasper en grognant, rentrant ses doigts dans l’épaule d’Eyeball, celle-ci grimaçant mais supportant d’être malmené.  
-… Nous… Nous avons essayé de les combattre…, expliqua Ruby, peiné.  
-Nous aurions pu les battre…! Disons simplement que ta sureté nous tenait plus à cœur…! expliqua Aquamarine, Jasper se prenant la tête, maugréant.  
-… Je ne peux pas me fâcher contre vous… Si… Si je n’ai rien pu faire contre eux…, commença-t-elle, la Ruby la menant au siège d’Aquamarine, celle-ci grimaçant.  
-Assis-toi… Je suis Ruby-583 (?), j’ai combattu sur la Terre, avant que ton diamant d’origine…  
Jasper ferma les yeux à cette mention, avant d’hocher la tête, ayant un faible sourire aux lèvres.  
-… Je vois… Je comprends pourquoi tu étais sur cette mission… Tu ne voulais pas que ces rebelles me brise… Comme ils ont brisé Pink Diamond…  
Ruby ravala sa salive, triste mais hochant la tête, Topaz pleurant à présent et Aquamarine étant assise sur sa tête, ne se sentant pas toucher par leur passé.  
-… Merci à vous… Je dois sûrement remplir un dossier auprès mon supérieur… Je… Je ne saurais pas où commencer…, commenta Jasper, se rappelant de ce qu’elle devait faire, en étant un soldat.  
Mais cette vie semblait remonter à des siècles. Après avoir été Malachite pendant si longtemps, après avoir combattue les Crystals Gems, d’avoir chercher à se faire son armée et d’avoir été repoussée, humiliée, battue, elle ne savait plus comment elle pourrait faire face à ce qui l’attendait. Elle se sentait corrompue dans l’os, et non seulement en surface.  
-… Je comprends que tu es fatiguée… Prends le temps qu’il te faut, Jasper…, expliqua la Ruby, mais Aquamarine n’étant pas aussi patiente.  
-Euh, non! Je veux savoir : est-ce que tu es corrompue?! Si oui, par quoi, comment, où? Et est-ce que c’est contagieux?! Je suis une jeune Gemme, je n’ai pas envie d’être exterminer parce qu’un soldat s’est fait capturer et manipuler par ces minables rebelles…!  
-Aquamarine, tais-toi! s’énerva Eyeball, semblant la seule à capable de lui tenir tête, mais Jasper hocha les épaules.  
-Non, elle a raison de s’inquiéter… J’ai attrapé cette décoloration après… une fusion… Donc… Ce n’est pas contagieux…, expliqua lentement Jasper, humiliée, mais capable de comprendre les craintes de ses sauveuses.  
-Oh! Tant mieux! fit Aquamarine, rassurée, mais les deux autres sourcillant, inquiet.  
-Une… fusion…? fit Topaz, se prenant le cœur, enfin, où on devrait avoir un cœur, si on n’est pas une gemme…!  
-Pourquoi tu aurais eu besoin de fusionner…?! demanda Eyeball, surpris, l’estimant malgré sa fatigue et son aspect actuel comme l’une des plus puissantes gemmes.  
-… C’est… C’est une longue histoire… Peut-être je vous en parlerais plus tard… En attendant… Faisons capte sur Homeworld…! commenta Jasper, espérant qu’elle avait encore sa place en ses lieux.  
Ses gemmes avaient une mission. La ramener saine et sauve. Elle n’avait pas le droit de les obliger à affronter ses démons, ou pire, ses ennemis… Non, elle attendrait le moment opportun, elle monterait une armée sur Homeworld, et alors seulement, elle reviendrait sur la Terre.


	2. Chapitre 2: La chasseuse de gemmes

Chapitre 2 : La chasseuse de gemmes…!   
Cela faisait 40 minutes qu’ils naviguaient, Aquamarine avait reprit les contrôles, Topaz avait recommencé à dessiner son autoportrait, s’assurant qu’Aquamarine et Eyeball ne la regardaient pas pour se faire.  
À l’étage inférieur, Jasper était prostrée depuis déjà un moment. Elle réfléchissait, rechassant les évènements qui s’étaient produits sur la Terre. Ses découvertes, ses humiliations…  
Elle regarda son poing posé sur son genou, son autre jambe étendu devant elle. Ses marques bleus, signe de son infection, cette folie qui l’avait prise de vouloir à tout prix fusionné, peu importe la conséquence… Elle serait vue comme une paria à Homeworld… Elle devrait travailler mille fois plus dures pour retrouver l’estime de ses collègues et leader.   
Si seulement Lapis avait accepté son offre… De fusionner à nouveau, d’être à nouveau une seule et même entité…! Elles n’auraient pas eu à se battre… Elle lui aurait donné cette puissance, cette assurance, et Jasper aurait pu assurer à Lapis un avenir sans danger, sans contrainte, sans ordre, sans peur…  
Mais elle l’avait rejeté, et la douleur de n’être qu’une seule gemme lui pesait. Elle rouvrit les yeux en grognant, se demandant si quelque chose pourrait seulement la guérir. Elle surprise la Ruby à l’observer de l’escalier. Cette dernière voulu remonté, nerveuse, mais Jasper la rappela.  
-Hé! Ruby…! Si tu n’as rien à faire… Tu peux rester quelques instants…, commenta-t-elle, Eyeball hésita, ravalant sa salive mais elle vint aux côtés de son idole, ramenant ses jambes contre elle, à sa droite.  
Elle observait le sol, attendant, mais Jasper dévisageait simplement le mur, calme, fatiguée. La Ruby se sentit obligée de brisé le silence.  
-… Alors… Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux…?   
-… Pas vraiment… Mais j’ai les idées plus claires… Je ne t’ai pas remercié personnellement pour être venue à mon aide…   
-Tu n’as pas à me remercier…! Bien sûr, le fait que j’ai rencontré les rebelles a aidé, mais Aquamarine et Topaz ont fait le plus gros du travail…! commenta Eyeball, ne voulant pas prendre le mérite d’une autre. Auparavant, ma squad de Ruby était venue sur Terre pour te récupérer… mais ses maudits rebelles nous ont trompés…! Ils ont été jusqu’à nous jeter dans l’infini du cosmos, sans espoir d’être jamais trouvé par nos semblables ou de rentrer chez nous…!   
Jasper dévisagea la petite Ruby, surprise. Jusque-là, elle n’avait jamais pensé que ses rebelles avaient fait du mal à une autre gemme qu’elle.  
-… Comment tu t’en es sortis…? demanda Jasper, malgré elle intriguée, la Ruby inspira profondément, desserrant ses poings.  
-… Une de mes collègues, elle s’est écrasée sur Terre… Elle a réussit à reprendre notre vaisseau et elle nous a retrouvé, moi et notre capitaine. Ils sont sûrement quelque part… À chercher nos derniers compatriotes… Mais je devais revenir! Je devais dire à Yellow Diamond que Rose-!  
-Rose Quartz vit toujours…, renchérit Jasper, soupirant, le regard perdu dans le lointain, semblant triste.  
-Tu as croisés Rose Quartz?! répliqua la Ruby, sidérée.  
-C’est une longue histoire… Je pourrais attendre que nous soyons avec tes camarades. Mais fais-moi plaisir…, murmura la grande gemme orange, l’œil de Eyaball brilla.  
-Tout ce que tu veux, Jasper! s’écria-t-elle, instinctivement.  
-Parle-moi plus de toi. De tes camarades. Change-moi les idées.  
La Ruby resta paralysée, émue mais nerveuse. Elle trouvait son existence bien pauvre et négligeable, comparée à celle de Jasper. Mais la soldate semblait fatiguée, aussi bien en corps qu’en esprit. Elle attendait, la regardant à présent distraitement, Ruby se râclant la gorge et essaya de ne pas paraître trop déstabilisée en parlant d’elle, de sa squad.  
Jasper souriait, pouvant se faire une idée du genre d’équipe qu’elles faisaient. Elle-même avait fait partit d’une garnison, durant la guerre sur la Terre. Elle ne pensait pas que ses camarades pourraient lui manquer. Leurs blagues, leurs entraînements, la compétition entre miliciennes… C’était le bon temps.  
-… J’espère que ton capitaine les retrouvera toutes…, commenta Jasper en rouvrant les yeux.  
-Qui s’en préoccupe? Nous ne sommes que des Rubys! Tu es bien plus forte et intelligente que moi ou d’une quelconque gemme négligeable comme moi! s’écria Eyeball, avant que Jasper la soulève par le collais de son uniforme, le regard vissé sur elle la faisant tremblée d’effroi.  
-… Une Ruby peut sembler ne valoir pas grand-chose. Mais est-ce que tu l’as vu? La fusion!  
Eyeball comprit qu’elle parlait de Garnet et hocha la tête en grimaçant.  
-Séparées, elles étaient faible, mais fusionnés, elles étaient fortes, rapides, quasi-invincible!  
-… C’est pour ça…? demanda la Ruby, hésitant mais touchant sa joue marbré de tâches bleus.  
Jasper déposa la petite gemme en soupirant.  
-… J’ignore ce que c’est, fusionné avec une gemme pareil à soi… Mais de devenir un autre être, ne faire qu’un avec une gemme différente… Et malgré tout, cette dualité! Cet esprit si fort, si rebelle…  
Eyeball se sentait mal. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Jasper semblait si démolie. Elle avait commis le tabou. La fusion avec une gemme différente. Elle avait « aimer » ça! Eyeball savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas comprendre, seulement tenter d’aider Jasper à tourner la page.  
-… Est-ce qu’au moins… La gemme que tu parles… Tu pourrais la croiser de nouveau? Sans devoir te battre contre elle?  
Jasper observa la Ruby, cette dernière étant inquiète pour son héroïne. La grande gemme lui souria tristement.  
-… Hélàs non. Rose Quartz la rattacher à sa cause… Jamais plus nous ne serons Malachite…!  
Seul le nom faisait frémir…!   
Malgré tout, Eyeball lui saisit sa main qui frôlait le sol, sentant des larmes de rage et d’impuissance lui monter à l’œil.  
-Quoi qu’il se passe, moi j’ai de l’estime pour toi, Jasper…! Et si tu es patiente, je suis persuadé qu’un jour, tu rencontreras une gemme qui aura vécu les mêmes choses que toi et… qui te fera sentir complète…!   
Jasper la dévisagea, surprise. Elle n’aurait pas pensé croiser une gemme tant intéressée et peinée pour son sort. Cette Ruby était pourtant une dure, et elle pleurait dans l’obscurité de la salle des machines, à ses côtés, peinant avec elle de son passé, son humiliation, ses traumatismes.   
Elle finit par lui caresser le dessus de sa tête avec sa main de libre.  
-… Tu ne l’as pas eu facile non plus, Ruby… Je ne suis pas meilleure qu’une autre, pas pire…, commenta-t-elle, son orgueil prenant un coup mais ne pouvant laisser cette gemme ainsi.  
Si on lui avait dit par le passé qu’elle serait réconforter par une Ruby, elle aurait bien rit! Mais elle était en si piteux état que la moindre trace de gentillesse était bienvenue. Et si elle était capable… De lui montrer que c’était apprécier…  
Eyeball ne repoussa pas la main chaude et large de Jasper, baissant la tête, une larme coulant sur sa joue.  
-… A-a-a-aquamarine va finir par se demander se que je fais…! grommela la Ruby, intimidée, reculant, Jasper la lâcha, hochant lentement la tête.  
-… Laisse-moi encore quelques minutes… Je ne tarderais pas… De toute façon, je devrais bien pratiquer ce que je vais dire à Yellow Diamond… Aussi bien me pratiquer avec un auditoire plutôt qu’à un mur…, commenta Jasper, se forçant à sourire, la Ruby appréciant qu’elle prenne sur elle pour montrer qu’elle allait bien.  
Elle savait pourtant que c’était faux, sa blessure était trop grave pour guérir en quelques heures seulement…  
Ruby hocha la tête, avant de monter en vitesse, essuyant son visage, reniflant, respirant, se sentant stupide de s’être montrer si fragile et émotionnelle. Elle se serait frappée la tête dans un mur, honteuse.  
Mais Aquamarine ne serait pas tendre avec elle et elle préférait ne pas se punir. Elle aurait besoin de toute sa tête pour supporter le caractère prétentieux et sadique de la petite gemme bleu.

Topaz avait capté un message d’un autre vaisseau, Aquamarine réfléchissant quant à le tirer ou l’ignorer. Heureusement, Eyeball arriva juste à temps.  
-Hé! Ce sont mes camarades Rubys! s’écria-t-elle, Topaz écarquillant ses yeux et Aquamarine faisant une moue.  
-… Et alors? On a pas à s’arrêter pour de simples Rubys...!  
-Mais elles doivent savoir qu’on a récupérer Jasper! s’écria Eyeball, impératif.  
-Et moi, je dis qu’on a pas le temps à perdre pour…  
-Qu’on les laisse monter…, commenta la voix sombre de Jasper, en arrière fond, les deux petits gemmes se tournant de même mouvement pour voir la guerrière monter les dernières marches.  
Elle se tenait droite, elle semblait encore fatiguée, mais elle semblait bien décidée à laisser ses Rubys venir.  
-… Soit…! Je ne voudrais pas aller à l’encontre d’un « ordre » d’un supérieur hiérarchique…! Mais je pourrais noter que si on est en retard pour donner notre rapport, ce sera par ta faute, Ruby…! commenta Aquamarine, Eyeball essayant de se dominer pour ne pas lui tirer les cheveux ou la frapper.  
Jasper voyait presque la fumée sortir des cheveux de la gemme rouge et elle sourit. La compagnie lui avait manquée. Elle ignorait pourquoi auparavant elle était capable d’être autant seule. Mais être entouré de plusieurs gemmes bienveillantes, plus ou moins, était rassurant.  
La petite armada de Ruby fut très distrayante, bruyante, celui avec une gemme sur le bras hyperactif, les autres admiratifs et enfin celle avec sa gemme dans son nombril assez mignon et intéressé par Aquamarine.  
-J’ai du mal à croire que tu les as déjà tous retrouvé…! commenta Eyeball, Navy hochant la tête, avant de lui faire un sourire en coin.  
-Dis-moi, Ruby, chère collègue… Cette gemme, la mignonne Aquamarine… Ne serait-ce pas ta nouvelle amie de cœur…? Hum…?  
-Que…?! Ne dit pas d’ânerie! Elle est la pire gemme bleue que j’ai croisée de ma vie! Je ne te dis pas toute les méchancetés qui sortent de sa bouche! s’énerva Eyeball, Aquamarine tournant sa tête vers elle, étant à une bonne distance mais devinant qu’elle parlait contre elle.  
Elle étira sa baguette et la paralysa sur place, Navy écarquillant les yeux.  
-Quand on a rien d’intelligent à se dire, on se tait…!  
-Aquamarine…, grogna Jasper, écrasant la petite gemme avec son ombre, celle-ci toussant dans son poing avant de relâcher la Ruby à un seul œil, celle-ci grimaçant.  
-Ohhh…! Elle ne rigole pas, dis-donc…! commenta Navy, une main sur la bouche.  
-Ouais… Qu’est-ce que je disais…?  
-Si grande…! s’écria Leggy devant Topaz, la faisant rougir.  
-C’est vrai que tu t’es battu contre des rebelles? Des humains? demanda Army à ses côtés, intriguée.  
-Il est difficile de dire laquelle, entre elle et Jasper, est la plus forte…! commenta Doc, Eyeball s’immobilisant, insultée, mais Jasper éclata de rire, surprenant l’équipage.  
-Ne soyez pas ridicule… Topaz et Topaz sont fusionnés…! Ils ont l’avantage…! Mais séparées, je pense pouvoir les battre…! commenta Jasper, les Rubys l’observant, admiratives, Aquamarine croisant les bras, lui tournant le dos.  
-Quoi qu’il en soit, si cela devait arriver, je parierais sur toi, Topaz! s’écria-t-elle, aimant décidément se ranger de l’avis inverse de la majorité, mais Topaz sourit.  
-C’est bien gentil… Mais tu n’es pas obliger de prendre de camp…!   
-Et si j’en ai envie…? Bon, est-ce qu’on retourne à Homeworld ou on fait semblant? demanda-t-elle tout haut, Army mettant ses mains en porte-voix.  
-On fait semblant!   
-Oh, si! On fait comme si on avait une panne de moteur et on fête le retour de Jasper! s’écria Navy, des étoiles dans les yeux.  
-On danse toute la nuit! renchérit Doc, prenant déjà Eyeball par la main et lui faisant exécuter une petite danse grivoise, ce dernier objectant mais Jasper et Topaz les regardant, souriant, attendris.  
Elles débordaient de tant d’énergie et de jovialité… Il était difficile de ne pas se laisser aller au mouvement général…  
-Navy? demanda Army, celle-ci affectant un air gêné mais lui donnant délicatement la main, avant que le duo n’exécute un tango carré, Aquamarine les dévisageant, n’ayant pas pensé que ses petites gemmes sachent danser.  
Topaz ne résista pas, défusionna et invita sa double à danser. Celle-ci était rouge, elle hésita, regarda Jasper mais celle-ci avait prit les laisser pour contre, Leggy et Aquamarine dans ses bras, les balançant contre elle, Aquamarine objectant en frappant ses pectoraux mais Leggy avait des étoiles dans les yeux, se laissant faire, au ange.  
-… Bon… Si tout le monde danse…, avoua la Topaz timide, sa double l’emmenant, tout sourire, dans un coin plus tranquille du pont, dansant, mains dans les mains, sans frivolité ou flafla, juste pour s’amuser.  
Toute la bande festoyèrent une heure ou deux avant que les Rubys s’écroulent une part une, épuisée, Aquamarine essayant de remettre de l’ordre dans ses cheveux et sa robe, avant que Navy lui passe un peigne rouge de sa gemme.  
-Ça pourrait être utile…! suggéra-t-elle, Aquamarine sursauta, prit son peigne sans dire merci, mais quelques rougeurs au joue montrèrent à Navy qu’elle avait touché par son geste.  
Eyeball était assis contre Jasper, celle-ci servant de rempart pour deux autres Rubys. Topaz et Topaz continuaient à danser, silencieuse, les yeux fermés, souriant.  
-… Elles sont bien, séparées…, avoua Eyeball, surpris.  
-… Pourquoi donc…? se demanda Jasper, tout haut, Eyeball s’éclaira la voix.  
-Et bien… quand plusieurs Rubys fusionnent… Nos… Nos âmes ne sont pas mêlés… Nous sommes juste une Ruby, avec un mélange de nos connaissances, notre conscience… Mais ce n’est pas tout le groupe ni un seule d’entre nous. C’est juste… Une Ruby. Tout le monde sent que c’est lui, l’énorme Ruby, et pourtant, ce n’est pas notre voix quand on parle… Ce n’est pas notre main quand on frappe. Mais on a l’impression d’être toujours la même, seulement plus gros. À rester fusionné trop longtemps, on finit par se sentir…  
-… Seul…, compléta Leggy, se recroquevillant, Army passant sa main sur son dos, son autre posé sur la jambe de Jasper, semblant vouloir du réconfort, elle aussi.  
Jasper parut étonnée mais elle finit par comprendre l’idée.  
C’était donc tant différent, fusionné avec une gemme pareille que d’une différente…? Parce que quand elle avait fusionné avec Lapis, elle savait qu’elle n’était plus la même, mais sa conscience, son esprit, son âme était toujours là.   
-… Et si on retournait chez nous…? commenta Doc à Aquamarine, celle-ci finissant de se peigner, lui laissant le peigne.  
-Enfin des paroles intelligentes! Je vais faire mettre le cap sur Homewolrd immédia… Qu’est-ce que…?! s’écria-t-elle, un nouveau vaisseau étant en vue, ralentissant et les mettant en joug.  
-Attention! cria Jasper, se levant, Leggy et Amry roulant, désorienté mais Eyeball se redressa, grognant.  
Un tir fusa, endommageant leur vaisseau, mais il ne traversa pas la coque.  
-TOPAZ! Vérifie l’état des moteurs, toute suite! jappa Aquamarine, la grande gemme jaune grimaça, hochant sa tête, sa jumelle la suivant. Non, toi, tu restes! Essaie de voir si notre armement marche…!  
Mais Jasper s’était déjà installer sur le siège de pilotage, ses instincts de guerrière prenant le commandement.  
-Le côté gauche est fini. Mais nous avons le droit. Permission de faire feux! demanda Jasper, Aquamarine étant étonnée de la suite des choses mais sourit.  
-… A-accordée…!   
Jasper lança des tirs lasers sur le vaisseau, mais malheureusement, il avait un bouclier. Il dut par contre changer sa trajectoire, fit un demi-cercle et Jasper réussit à faire une brèche dans leur défense, touchant un de leur moteur.  
-YEAH! s’écrièrent les Ruby.  
-Vous pouvez pas vous montrez utile et retournez dans votre vaisseau?! s’énerva Aquamarine, Navy hochant les épaules.  
-Nous sommes plus protéger avec Jasper au commande, Aqua-chérie…!  
-C’est Aquamarine, Ruby-truc! Et préparez-vous à combattre! Ils semblent vouloir nous assiéger! s’énerva la gemme bleue, Navy se couvrant la bouche, surprise, mais Doc et Army sortaient des gants, les faisant chauffer.  
-On est près! Qu’ils viennent, cette racaille d’Aliens!   
Jasper tenta de les éloigner mais le vaisseau était trop proche pour être tirer avec leurs canons, l’angle était mauvais. Un être en costume sortit et finit par ouvrir la porte, un sceptre argenté à la main. À la minute qu’il entra dans le vaisseau, 5 rubys, une topaz et une Jasper le menacèrent avec des regards durs, toutes armées.  
-… Du calme…! s’écria le visiteur, avant de présenter sa gemme au niveau de son torse, les Rubys sourcillant, personne ne baissant ses armes.  
-Identifie-toi…!   
-Je suis Onyx… Un simple voyageur… Votre vaisseau n’était pas dans les derniers relevés de l’Homewolrd… J’ai présumé que c’était un vaisseau Alien…! expliqua la gemme, un casque violet sur la tête, tout habillé en blanc et violet, semblant être à la fois un chevalier et une aristocrate d’un autre univers.  
-C’est un ancien modèle! N’importe quelle gemme renseigner le saurait! chiala Aquamarine, voyant rouge.  
-… C’est elle qui commande ici? Ma foi, quelle surprise… Une autre gemme bleue…! commenta Onyx, caressant son sceptre.  
Jasper y porta plus d’attention et quelque chose en elle se brisa.  
Il y avait une pierre sur le sceptre. Une Lapis Lazuli…!   
-Qu’est-ce que tu fiches à te promener avec une des nôtres comme ornement?! chiala la guerrière, les Rubys ne comprenant pas mais Topaz se couvrant la bouche, sidérée, Onyx hochant les épaules.  
-Ça? C’est une traitresse…! White Diamond est mon leader personnel, elle m’a donné l’autorisation d’utiliser à bon usage toute trace de rebelle…!  
-Des rebelles comme sur la Terre? demanda Eyeball, Jasper grogna, Onyx claquant des doigts.  
-Cela ne fait que renforcir mon idée…! Cette petite disait quelque chose comme quoi elle avait des amis, que je ne pourrais pas agir ainsi, enfin, la Terre est ma prochaine destination… à moins que vous cherchiez toujours la bagarre…!  
Mais Aquamarine vit le nombre important de gemmes à la ceinture de la vieille dame, l’air mauvais, et elle secoua la tête, juste un peu effrayée.  
-Bien! Bon… Je vous souhaite le bonsoir… Et dites à Yellow Diamond que White Diamond se porte bien…! expliqua Onyx, leur faisant une brève révérence et tourna les talons, Jasper ayant envie de la poursuivre et la combattre mais la porte se fermait derrière cette étrangère.  
Aquamarine soupira mais Jasper se précipita sur les commandes de navigation, Eyeball prenant un siège.  
-Tu l’as sentit…? demanda la Ruby, les autres ne comprenant pas ce qu’elles faisaient.  
-Elle n’est pas sous ordre de White Diamond…, expliqua Aquamarine, croisant les bras, l’ayant elle aussi pressentit. White Diamond est dans un sommeil millénaire… Je le sais, Blue Diamond, mon diamant, nous l’as expliqué et nous a demander de prier pour elle. Beurk, prier! Enfin, Onyx est une usurpatrice… Et si elle a le moindre doute qu’on peut la divulguer…!  
-Elle nous tuera tous…! compléta Jasper, exécutant une manœuvre d’évitement, le vaisseau ennemi les attaquant dès qu’Onyx revint à son bord.  
Jasper riposta mais plusieurs tirs ennemis les touchèrent, les Ruby roulant à l’intérieur, Eyeball grimaçant, essayant d’éteindre toutes les engins détruit, épuisant leur énergie et de transférer qui en restait dans le bouclier et les tourelles de tir. Jasper réussit à tirer un des moteurs du vaisseau d’Onyx, mais elle n’osait tirer le cockpit. Elle avait Lapis…! La sale petite « biiip »! Si elle avait pensée revoir Lapis si rapidement et en tel posture, elle se serait préparer à la bataille.   
Malheureusement, Onyx réussit à s’enfuir, le vaisseau d’Aquamarine et de Topaz cessant de bouger, de la fumée montant de la salle des machines.  
-… C’est fini…? demanda Army, Navy s’accrochant à sa taille, encore étourdie, Leggy ayant mal au cœur, Topaz aidant les autre Rubys à se relever, Aquamarine étant la seule que la bataille n’avait pas décoiffé, volant, analysant les évènements.  
-TOPAZ! s’écria-t-elle, celle proche sursauta. Non, l’autre Topaz! Un rapport de notre vaisseau! Vite!  
La seconde Topaz monta d’en bas, toussant. Elle était noircit par endroit, comme si elle avait affronté un brasier.  
-Le moteur central est détruit… Keuf keuf…! Nous pourrions encore retourner à Homeworld, nous en sommes à la moitié du trajet… Mais ça va nous prendre plus de temps que prévu…! Et nous pouvons tomber en panne des moteurs secondaires d’un moment à l’autre…! expliqua la gemme jaune, épuisée, sa jumelle venant la soutenir, inquiète, Aquamarine se tapotant la joue, pensive.  
-… Retournez à Homeworld, remplir un rapport sur cette gemme renégate… Mais il faudrait tout de même s’assurer qu’elle ne crée par d’autres armes avec des gemmes…   
-La monstre! s’énerva Jasper, frappant le mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Il faut faire demi-tour!  
-Pardon? demanda Doc, n’étant pas sûr de comprendre.  
-Il faut retourner sur Terre! gronda Jasper, Aquamarine volant à son niveau, la dévisageant avant d’afficher un sourire supérieur.  
-Euh… Quoi?! Naaah! Notre vaisseau a besoin d’une Péridot! Ou de n’importe quelle gemme pour la réparer! Il est hors de question de retourner sur Terre! Il y a les rebelles, il y a ses humains malpropres et fragiles…! Et il y aura cette gemme folle et capable de toute nous prendre en traite pour nous faire Poof et nous prendre nos cœurs vitales! s’écria Aquamarine, étant logique, Eyeball descendant de son siège et courant au pied de Jasper.  
-Pourquoi, Jasper? Qu’est-ce qui se passe…?!  
-… Onyx… Il a Lapis…! fit Jasper, se prenant la tête, grimaçant, semblant souffrir juste de dire ses mots.  
-Lapis? demanda Topaz, ne comprenant pas.  
-Lapis…? demandèrent les Rubys, se rappelant bien d’une gemme bleu les ayant toutes coincés dans des bulles d’eaux.  
Une puissante Gemme…!   
-Lapis? Comme dans Lapis Lazuli? Je me rappelles vaguement d’un rapport d’une Lapis capturée, mais on a pas eu de nouvelles ensuite… C’est une gemme ultra rare…! Pas étonnant que ce chasseur de prime l’aille capturer…! commenta Aquamarine, Jasper se prenant le front.  
-Elle et moi…! Nous étions Malachite! C’est à cause d’elle que j’ai connue la fusion…!  
-… Tu ne voudrais pas t’en débarrasser, alors? demanda Aquamarine, insensible à sa peine, les Topaz sourcillant et Eyeball s’avançant, sachant comment régler la dispute.  
-Allons-y par un vote…! Je vote pour qu’on retourne sur Terre, qu’on arrête Onyx à ramasser d’avantages de Gemme et la mettre hors d’état de nuire…! Et du même coup, libérer Lapis…! Qui est avec moi?!   
Jasper dévisagea la petite gemme, toujours étonnée de voir la force et l’intérêt que cette Ruby portait pour elle. Elle sourit en voyant plusieurs Rubys l’imité, les Topaz se regardant, hochant la tête d’un commun accord, avant de lever la main.   
-… Je suis donc la seule avec un cerveau, ici?! s’énerva Aquamarine, Doc s’avançant.  
-La majorité à parler! Et mon vaisseau est le seul totalement opérationnel…! Il pourrait traîner le tien de la Terre puis jusqu’à Homeworld sans problème…! expliqua-t-elle, Aquamarine grimaçant, avant que Navy s’avance et lui fasse un air mignon.  
-Alors, Aqua-chérie? On a un deal? Et qui sait…? Tu pourrais même faire valoir l’arrêt de cette dangereuse criminelle à ton diamant…!   
L’idée de la gloire et les remerciements de sa reine plus à la petite gemme mais elle cacha son sourire conquis par un air boudeur.  
-… Bon… Bon, bon, bon… D’accord… Je viens avec vous… Mais seulement parce que vous avez le seul vaisseau encore opérationnel, et que vous avez besoin de moi pour arrêter cette Onyx…!  
-Chic! s’écria Army, Leggy prenant Jasper par sa jambe.  
-Est-ce qu’on a des chances…?  
-… Ensemble… Mais il nous faut une stratégie…, commenta Jasper, lui caressant la tête, avant de faire de même pour les autres Rubys, prenant les deux Topaz par l’épaule et s’asseoir de nouveau sur le siège de pilote, le tournant vers le groupe.  
Elle avait l’impression d’être en tête d’une petite armée et elle adorait ça. Mais elle avait conscience qu’elles partaient tous dans une mission extrêmement dangereuse à cause d’elle et de son besoin de protéger et posséder Lapis. Elle savait pourtant que c’était malsain, qu’elle devrait être plus forte que cela. Mais si elle ne pouvait pas devenir Malachite, alors cette Onyx ne devait en aucun cas utiliser Lapis, d’une façon ou d’une autre! Elle ne le supporterait pas!

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier mon frère, qui après que j'ai fini d'écouter les épisodes sorties à l'époque de la saison 5, a écouter finalement toute la série de Steven Universe en quelques jours et est devenu un plus grand fan que moi! C'est aussi mon lecteur test et même si les personnages ne se ressemblent pas à 100%, il m'a encouragée et m'a donner de bons commentaires. Merci à toi! Et merci à vous de me lire! :)


End file.
